


How Art Thou

by PinkRabbitPro



Series: Hearts Falling [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Smut, art porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy lovemaking and exploration between new lovers with possibly a tiny hint or two that might be a bit of foreshadowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote sex or maybe Art Porn Part I, with Artier Porn Part II to...er...come. Remind me not to try and write sex again.

Kara floated.

Not high, only a few inches, but she was definitely lying above expensive Egyptian cotton sheets, though she hadn’t really noticed. She was much too busy concentrating on other things.

Blonde, sleeping things.

Chin resting comfortably on her forearm, Kara reached out and brushed pale hair away from Cat’s shoulder, smiling slightly as she studied the newly revealed arc of bone and muscle. She loved Cat’s body, the shape and sweep of it, the way her back veed into the narrow tuck of her waist, then flared again into shapely hips, the length of her limbs and the way they swung when she moved, the velvety texture of her skin. She couldn’t think of a single detail that did give her some measure of pleasure or make her want to touch and explore. A lazy smile on her lips, she wondered if Cat would consent to pose for her. It would be so amazing to paint her like this, open and relaxed, bits of moon-kissed flesh glowing amid blue and purple shadows that faded into the black of the surrounding room.

Mentally planning the piece, she envisioned her fingers as the brush on canvas as she idly ran them this way and that, never making contact, but silently following runs of shadow, and contemplating the best places to add bits of highlight.

She’d use a few daubs of gold to emphasize the arch of Cat’s collarbone and counter with a deep royal blue along the underside to create the hollow there. That would make it all the more powerful when she blended the shadow into a graduated blue as it swept downward along the graceful slope of her breast. Then maybe just a hint of gold where the breast peaked before it disappeared into a dark shade of blue to indicate the undercurve.

She shifted her fingers again, silently considering lines and colors. Eyeing the deep shadows cast by Cat’s inner arm, she decided a bit of violet and black there to follow deep indentation into her underarm would work nicely. Blended well, it could add a subtle bit of texture as the muscle curved down into the faintly striated line of her ribs. The sheet that draped across her hips was mostly dark in Kara’s imagination, a deep low-hued blue that melted into matte black with only a few brighter highlights to play up the folds. She could see it so clearly that if it hadn’t felt hopelessly like taking advantage she would have gone hunting for paper and something she could use to sketch and drifted above the scene to start planning it out. Still musing on the idea, she rose a few inches and drifted lower in relation to her lover.

She smiled at that thought. _Her lover_. She sounded it out in her head and her grin broadened a notch as a shiver of remembered pleasure slid over her skin. Mouth still turned up, she drew her hand back for a long moment before reaching out again, fingers again hovering just above the same curves she was examining in such detail. As she reached the sheet, she eased it lower, angling it to reveal shape of Cat’s waist and one hip.

 _Much better_ , she decided as she contemplated the aesthetics of the image. Again Kara stroked her fingers in the wake of an imaginary brush, mentally painting what she saw without actually touching. She was planning the strokes that would best capture the play of light and shadow where taut abdominal muscles gathered into the vee of Cat’s pelvis when a hand landed lightly on the back of her head and she realized the tip of her nose was at more or less the same level as Cat’s belly button.

“Enjoying yourself?” Cat drawled, her voice thick with sleep. She toyed idly with dark gold hair, combing her fingers through the silky mass with a gentle touch.

Kara tipped her chin up to peer at her lover, easily finding muzzy, green eyes in the thin light. She grinned. “More than I can possibly express.”

She got a bleary smile in return and the hand on her head shifted, ruffling her hair gently. “You’re floating,” Cat observed with a raised brow.

“That’s what you do to me,” Kara sighed happily. Unfolding the arm under her chin, she lowered her hand to the mattress, fingers curling into the sheets. “Make me feel lighter than air.”

Cat snorted softly, but her eyes crinkled at the corners and full lips tipped up in a pleased smile. Still staring up at Kara, she did a little hip wiggle and sank deeper into the bedding with an amused smirk that turned wicked as she saw the way Kara’s pupils expanded to overtake the blue of her eyes. Unless Cat was very mistaken—which she never was in her opinion—humans weren’t the only ones with autonomic pupillary responses when it came to arousal, desire, and their own hunting instincts.

Testing the theory, she repeated the little shimmy maneuver and flashed a predatory look of her own.

Kara gulped and her pupils reacted right on cue.

 _Ah, science_. Cat loved it. “So what were you doing?” she inquired curiously. She been half awake for several minutes, drowsily watching through her lashes as Kara ran her fingers this way and that, tongue caught between her teeth, expression screwed into one of extreme concentration. It had been so fascinating and adorable she’d been loathe to interrupt.

Kara shrugged, a flush crawling over her skin. “You wouldn’t believe—“

“ _What. Were. You. Doing?_ ” Cat demanded more pointedly, her eyes glinting imperiously, expression set in her refusal-to-be-denied face.

A soft sigh escaped full lips. “I was painting you in my head,” Kara explained, her voice soft and a little embarrassed sounding.

Pale brows drew into a confused frown. “Like a fence?” Cat questioned uncertainly, visions of erotic body paints or maybe some kind of spray tan dancing in her head.

A quick headshake. “No, like a painting,” Kara answered through a soft chuckle. “I was planning what I would do if you posed for me.” She settled the hand she’d been ‘painting’ with over Cat’s abdomen, fingers spread possessively wide, intensely aware of the tiny hitch in Cat’s breathing as she made contact.

Cat blinked, her pupils expanding until her eyes appeared almost black with only a tiny ring of color. Kryptonians weren’t the only ones with autonomic responses.

“Would you do that...pose for me, I mean?” Kara asked quietly.

With neurons misfiring all over her brain, it took Cat an extra beat to parse the meaning of Kara’s words. “You paint?” she croaked when she finally managed to respond.

Kara nodded. Feeling the little shiver that slid through Cat, she spread her fingers a little wider, just barely pressing and releasing in a gentle rhythm.“And I’d love to have you model for me.” Rolling her hand, she changed tactics, petting lightly. “Like this.” She dropped her eyes to indicate Cat’s comfortably sprawled frame, then looked back up hopefully.

“Nude?” Cat clarified uncertainly, the word the barest breath of sound that only superhearing could have made out.

Offering what she hoped was a reassuring smile, Kara nodded again.

Cat blinked again, still struggling to process this new information. “I didn’t know you paint,” she said to buy time. “I’d love to see your work sometime.”

A gentle smile widened into a grin. “Afraid of looking like a Picasso if you say yes?”

“No,” Cat dismissed, peering up at Kara with a thoughtful look. She couldn’t imagine this amazing young woman doing anything that wasn’t superlative, but she was desperately curious. Cat couldn’t draw a stick figure, but writing was its own kind of art and she knew how intimate that could be, how it revealed new sides to a person. “They’re something you created...a part of you. I want to see your work because I want to know everything about you.” She tipped her eyes down as she added, “But posing?” She shook her head self consciously. “I mean, I know I’m hot, but I’m not a model...and nude?” Another head shake, faster this time as a surge of panic slid through her.

“It would just be for me,” Kara assured her even as she hid a smile at Cat’s bluster. “I wouldn’t show it to anyone else.” It had never occurred to her that the other woman might think otherwise, but she understood someone in Cat’s shoes needed to be wary. Fame could be weird.

“I...I know,” the blonde quickly assured her, trusting Kara completely. “But if you want a model wouldn’t you rather have someone...I don’t know...” Cat paused and peered down at her own naked frame. She knew she’d held up well to the years, knew she was reasonably fit and in clothes had the right fashion sense to put together a very impressive package. But naked? Despite any apparent over-confidence she was well aware that without a layer of _haute couture_ armor, she was a middle aged woman with shoulders that were too narrow, breasts that were too small, and the faint stretch marks left over from carrying two children. “...who was an actual model?” she asked at last, which was as close to admitting to anything less than physical perfection as she was likely to come.

Seeing the insecurity Cat normally kept hidden behind very high emotional walls and oddly pleased she was allowed to catch even a glimpse of it, Kara shook her head. “I want to paint the most beautiful woman in the world,” she said very softly.

“Fine. I’ll call Angelina Jolie,” Cat deadpanned. “And—”

“She’d probably start pointing out her own flaws and scars,” Kara interrupted gently.

Cat’s mouth snapped shut and she glared, but didn’t argue.

“I want to paint _you_ ,” Kara said with extra emphasis on the last word, “because I find you beautiful and amazing and I want to capture all the things I see when I look at you.” She drifted upward until she was at eye level and floating a few inches above Cat. Trailing her hand up, she settled her palm between the soft swell of her lover’s breasts. “I want you to see yourself through my eyes,” she explained, “all curves and softness, relaxed, wearing this tiny, sweet smile you never show anywhere else...”

“I’m not sure why my smile requires nudity,” Cat confessed on a nervous exhalation.

“It doesn’t, but those curves I mentioned?” Smiling tenderly, Kara stroked her hand lower again, ambling along Cat’s side until she reached her hip. “I want you to see those too.” She let her gaze drop to where her hand rested. “I love the line where your ribcage curves into your waist, then out again into your hip.” Enjoying the tiny pleased smile sneaking through Cat’s reserve, she couldn’t resist going into full-on art geek mode. “And your body language...the way you command space when you move...” She traced the centerline down Cat’s torso from her throat to where the sheet fell across her midsection. “It’s all loose-limbed, graceful S-curves.” Her lips curved up in a lazy, adoring smile. “And even when you’re just standing, it’s always _contrapposto_...” She grinned in response to Cat’s questioning look. “Fancy art term for the way you stand, all your weight on one foot, that in-your-face hip thrust.” She rubbed the pad of her thumb over the jut of Cat’s hipbone. “Everything about you is like that...vital and beautiful and just daring anyone to piss you off.” Leaning down, she pressed a slow, soft kiss over Cat’s sternum, taking her time so it was less a kiss and more a tiny slice of lovemaking.

When she lifted her head, she found Cat’s eyes were glazed, her lips faintly parted, her breathing ragged. As their eyes met, the older woman swallowed hard.

“Please,” Kara whispered. “Let me paint you...just for you and I...let me show you what I see.”

A hint of a smile touched full lips and Cat nodded. “I’m never going to be able to deny you anything, am I?” she drawled as she reached up to drape her arms around the solid column of Kara’s neck.

“I hope not,” Kara admitted. A low moan escaped her lips as Cat hooked slim calves around her hips. Heat roaring through her veins, she allowed herself to be drawn downward, settling comfortably into the woman beneath her.

Cat deliberately rolled her hips, lips quirking into a small, triumphant smile as Kara shuddered and dropped her hands to the mattress to brace herself.

“Then again...” Kara panted raggedly as her eyes threatened to roll back in her head. “You seem to have a few tactics of your own for getting your way.” Another rolling hip thrust drew a soft gasp and a tiny whimper as impossibly strong hands clawed into the sheets. “God, Cat.”

A teasing smile on her lips, the blonde gloried in her lover’s response, thrilled by the power she had over the girl. Holding tight, she arched up to trail suckling kisses along the line of Kara’s jaw. “Is there any chance Kryptonians taste different from humans?” she mused as she swirled her tongue against silky skin. “Because I swear you have your own personal flavor.”

Feeling like sparks were moving just under the surface of her skin, Kara shivered in response to each roving caress. “Dunno,” she mumbled, barely tracking the conversation.

Cat fluttered more kisses down a taut cord in Kara’s throat. “A little like honey and vanilla with just a dash of citrus.” She dipped her tongue into the hollow of Kara’s throat, then looked up again, winking slyly. “Need more taste tests to be certain.” Shaping her hands to broad shoulders, she pushed, neatly flipping Kara onto her back and moving to straddle her hips. “Much tastier so far,” she pronounced several minutes later. “But we still need more empirical evidence.”

“Experiment away,” Kara croaked, feet digging into the mattress as her body surged to meet each flickering caress. “Please.”

Silky kisses slid lower, exploring the sharp cut of muscle and bone, stroking into deeper hollows, firm here and fluttery soft there. It went on until Kara was whimpering and openly pleading for more.

Then Cat’s tongue slid lower, working deeper into silky flesh. “Definitely citrus,” she decided out loud after several long minutes.

Kara barely heard her. Sweaty and trembling in a way most people would have thought impossible for Supergirl, she’ was all pleas and tremors and quivering flesh.

“But there’s also a touch of something floral...like rose hips. Did you know they’re edible?”

Lost in the kind of raw pleasure she’d never even suspected could exist before this woman, a mindless moan was Kara’s only option.

“They’re wonderful,” Cat praised. “All silky and sweet...” Another slow stroke followed. “Though honestly, I think you’re even better.” She looked up, making eye contact for a long moment that left both of them lost and breathless before she very deliberately leaned back down and took complete command.

Kara’s head snapped back on her shoulders, and a pleading sound escaped her lips, but otherwise she existed completely at Cat’s whim.

And Cat could be very whimsical.

Kara’s body rose and fell as Cat willed it, her breathing took on the rhythm of Cat’s caresses, her flesh a new landscape to be conquered and served in equal measures, with Cat’s personal flag planted solidly on the highest pinnacle.

Which Kara summited with a desperate, whimpery cry.

And when she came back down the other side it was with a dramatic tumble that left her collapsed in the sheets, a limp, wrung out puddle of exhausted Kryptonian who nonetheless had a smile that could probably light up a continent or two. “In Rao’s name,” she exhaled heavily. “That was...”

“ _Yesss?_ ” Cat prompted when Kara didn’t immediately continue.

Kara tried again. “It was...” She didn’t finish, couldn’t finish. Sufficient words didn’t exist, so she defaulted back to that same, bleary, overjoyed smile.

Chuckling softly, Cat clambered up the length of her lover’s muscular frame settling in comfortably next to her, her limbs and upper body draped over Kara’s chest. “So you approve?” she drawled near a delicate ear.

Nodding, Kara managed a mildly coherent, “Mmhm,” of approval as she looped an arm around Cat’s waist. “J’s lemme catch my breath ‘n’ I’ll r’turn the favor,” she mumbled sleepily, her eyes slipping closed.

“No hurry,” Cat assured Kara as she nibbled on her earlobe. “The knowledge that I’ve reduced Supergirl to a gibbering idiot who can’t even lift her head is reward enough.” She waited a beat then grinned. “At least for the moment.”

“Mmm...you’re ‘n evil woman...Cat Grant...” Kara slurred between increasingly lengthy pauses.

“That is the rumor,” Cat confirmed, still nibbling and layering warm kisses along the line of Kara’s throat and jaw.

“J’s a...li’l...long...er...” Kara mumbled, the final words trailing into her soft, steady breathing.

Cat lifted her head to peer at the younger woman for a long moment, silently assessing that she was indeed sound asleep with a certain personal pride. “Sleep well, my love.” Smiling, she pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s cheek, then sank down, deliberately willing her body to relax in spite of any left over...excitement. Sighing softly, she snuggled up against warm curves, grateful for what they’d found together. In a few short minutes, she was sound asleep.

 

* * * * * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More not so smutty, but very arty smut. Plus a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has turned into a series of short, interconnected stories. More to come soon...hopefully.

Kara’s eyes snapped open, the darkness no impediment to her vision as she searched the surrounding room, instantly alert and checking for any threats.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Then something collided with her ribs and she realized it was the woman snuggled in her arms. Cat was tense, eyes moving rapidly beneath her closed lids. Her foot twitched, hitting Kara’s calf, not hard, but solidly enough to get her attention.  
  
It took Kara a beat to realize it must have been a similar kick or bump that had knocked her out of sleep, and another beat after that to realize her lover was caught in the throes of some kind of dream, or maybe nightmare. “Hey...Cat,” she whispered, gently gathering the other woman close as she carefully petted her hair and cheek.  
  
A tiny whimpery sound escaped slightly parted lips and muscles spasmed in small, random bursts.  
  
 “Cat...shh...” She rubbed her lover’s back lightly. “Wake up. It’s okay.” As she kept up the gentle petting, she felt Cat start to stir, her movements becoming more directed and less random as jumpy muscles relaxed and the odd tension started to fade.  
  
Finally green eyes blinked open and Cat stared up at Kara. “Kara?” she exhaled a little uncertainly. She blinked several times, then pushed upright to peer around. “Home,” she exhaled. She drew a deep breath and let it out again. “I’m home...in my bed...with you,” she whispered, speaking as much to herself as her lover.  
  
“You okay?” Kara asked worriedly. Pushing up, she leaned forward to dust a soft kiss onto the point of Cat’s shoulder.   
  
“Fine,” Cat whispered, eyes sliding closed as she heaved another deep sigh and let her head fall forward. “Just a...a weird dream.”  
  
“You sure?” Kara questioned as she reached out and settled a hand on Cat’s back, rubbing  in slow, sweeping strokes.  
  
Cat nodded, rolling her shoulders under the soothing massage. After a bit, she tipped her head up, smiling as Kara’s hand skimmed higher and began to knead her neck gently.   
  
“Feel good?” Kara asked after several minutes and dropped another light kiss on her lover’s shoulder. Cat mumbled something that Kara took for an affirmative, but didn’t look back. “You okay?”  
  
“Fine,” Cat muttered, her gaze distant, voice softer than usual.   
  
“You sure?” Kara worried, still massaging the stiff muscles in Cat’s neck with slow strokes. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”  
  
A beat and then Cat shook herself and leaned into the massage. “I’m fine,” she assured Kara, twisting enough to offer a tender smile. “I just don’t wake up easily sometimes.” Reaching out, she stroked Kara’s cheek with the back of her hand, the motion impossibly gentle.  
  
“You sure?” Kara pressed.  
  
“Mmhm,” the blonde murmured, then flopped back into the mattress to peer up at Kara with an assessing look. Folding one hand behind her head, she reached up with the other to run a caressing hand down the length of Kara’s upper arm. “Sooo, now that we’re both awake...” she drawled thoughtfully. “Well, let’s just say I heard a rumor earlier about some favors being returned...”  
  
Sinking down onto her side, Kara propped her head on her hand as she studied her lover. “I may have said something like that,” she acknowledged, her tone serious, though her eyes were dancing, her worries suddenly forgotten under the impact of the look directed her way.  
  
“There was also something about modeling,” Cat mused. Reaching out, she caught Kara’s free hand in her own, briefly twining their fingers together as tugged it close enough to carefully study the play of bone and muscle. She rubbed her thumb against the rise of Kara’s knuckles, then down a prominent length of bone to the jut of her wrist. “I think you should show me the plan for this painting. I mean, if we’re doing this, I’d like to see the kinds of strokes you intend to use.” Her mouth twisted into a suggestive smile.  
  
Kara blinked, her heart suddenly racing. “Meaning?” she teased right back.  
  
“I was awake earlier for some of your planning session...when you were laying out my portrait and I...” She pressed a kiss to the tips of strong fingers, then carefully settled Kara’s palm on her chest. “I’d love to see more of your technique. After all, I _am_ the Queen-of-All-Media and if I’m going to trust you with such an important project...well, I need to know you’re up to the task.”   
  
It took Kara a beat to find her voice. “I can do that,” she croaked at last. “In fact it would be my _profound_ pleasure.” She swallowed hard, dry mouthed and a little dizzy at the prospect. She’d never had anyone show any interest in her art and Cat’s curiosity made her heart soar more than a little, not to mention the look in green eyes was enough to make her toes curl.  
  
Cat preened. “Good to know, because I only work with the best.”  
  
“We aim to please at Danvers Creations,” Kara drawled, startled by how much the prospect excited her. Spreading her hand possessively, she leaned close enough to nuzzle Cat’s ear. “I’d start with a mostly black background, then start blocking out your figure in a deep, blue-violet,” she explained as she skimmed her palm down the length of her lover’s torso. “Then I’d start adding highlights...a few hints of brown and gold here...” She flicked a single finger against the steepest arch of Cat’s collarbone. “A lighter shade of blue there.” She used two fingers to ‘paint’ the bundle of muscle that came off the underarm and folded into the undercurve of a gently arched breast.  
  
Cat moaned very softly, her breath catching as she pushed into the teasing strokes.  
  
Noting her lover’s response, Kara decided to push the game even farther. “I’d add a flash of dark red now and then.” Two fingers swept a tight circle at the apex of a small, tight breast, then her thumb brushed the very tip. “And a bit more gold.”  
  
Cat’s breathing grew increasingly ragged as the impromptu ‘paint brush’ wandered lower on her torso, stroking along the line of her ribs and outlining her abdomen while Kara explained every stroke and color she’d use. She was whimpering softly when Kara delicately laid down an imaginary line of white along the curve of her hip, then as Kara finished, she carefully arranged the rumpled sheet so it lay at an angle across Cat’s pelvis.   
  
“And that’s the basic plan,” Kara teased and started to pull her hand back. “After all, I assume you didn’t want me to paint—”  
  
Cat dragged it back with a growled, “Don’t. You. Dare.”  
  
Eyes twinkling, Kara leaned down nibble on a delicate ear. “So you like the idea?”  
  
“Please,” Cat gasped, squirming and pressing the hand caught in her own against her belly.  
  
Kara obliged, spreading strong fingers against soft flesh and just barely moving the heel of her palm in a slow rolling rhythm. “I would love to paint every last inch of you,” she confessed. She pushed the sheet back, revealing more curves. “The long muscles in your thighs.” Pushing into a sitting position, she trailed her knuckles along a taut sinew, then rolled her hand and rubbed the pad of her thumb along the outline of Cat’s kneecap. Floating up off the bed, she moved lower. “Your calves.” She cupped her hand under the muscle bundle in the back, then grinned when Cat lifted her foot and teased her chest with her toes.  
  
“My feet?” the blonde asked with a grin of her own.  
  
“Every single toe.” Kara caught a slender ankle and ducked her head to press tiny kisses to each digit in question. Finally, she looked up, eyes dark and smoky as she contemplated an all new angle. “And when the first painting is done, I’d love to do another one...this time from behind,” she said thoughtfully. “Standing on the balcony, cast in reds and golds from a dramatic sunset.” Lifting Cat’s foot up to her shoulder, she leaned forward, hands skimming down long legs. “You have the most gorgeous back...graceful line to your spine, enough muscle to define, but not overwhelm,” she whispered as she turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to her lover’s inner calf. “And while your shoulders are narrow, the taper down to your waist is sublime...and the flare of your hips and thighs and...well, y’know...” She made a soft growling sound.  
  
“Does that translate as you think I have a nice ass?” Cat asked through a smile, her tone wry.  
  
Broad shoulders rising in a hint of an embarrassed shrug, Kara nodded.  
  
“Mmmm, good girl,” Cat praised, mouth turned up in a thoroughly satisfied smile as she sank back into the mattress.  
  
“I try.” Deliberately holding Cat’s gaze, Kara let her palm trail down the length of her lover’s leg, smoothing and stroking the way she would have laid paint on canvas with a broad brush. “I’d try to capture the way you move, the sway of your hips and swing of your arms and legs...the way you own your space.” Pushing forward, she scooped her hands under her lover’s hips, lifting ever so slightly.   
  
They shared a look and Kara silently asked permission.    
  
Cat tipped her head ever so slightly to the side, considering, then nodded her assent.  
  
It was a simple maneuver for a woman who could carry a space station into orbit. Muscles flexed and she lifted and guided Cat onto her stomach, then surged up, hands landing on the mattress on either side of slim shoulders, torso brushing the length of Cat’s back. Leaning close, she skimmed pale hair aside and nibbled lightly on the back of her neck. “I’d paint it so it’s obvious why you’re going inside—we can see the intention in the commanding sway of your hips, the perfect posture, straight shoulders...you’d only pose that way for a lover...”  
  
Her breathing ragged, Cat braced her hands on the mattress and pushed up into the body above hers, barely able to contain a moan as she felt the press of warm breasts and solid muscle.  
  
Kara trailed a soft kiss up the length of Cat’s neck even as she lifted her right hand from the mattress and traced a finger up the length of her lover’s arm.  “The doorway’s dark and you’re all reds and golds, an angel against blue-black shadows.” She nosed into silky locks. “I’d paint your hair so it was in flying on a breeze, delicate strands fluttering all around your head, each thread curving and wild and dotted with bits of highlight.”  
  
“Kara.” Tipping her head back, Cat hissed with growing pleasure as sharp teeth found a sensitive point in the soft flesh that curved away from her neck. The pressure increased and dragged along the line of her shoulder, the combination of sensation and the emotional feeling of being claimed sending a sharp bolt of heat through her. “Paint,” she commanded, wanting to know more, amazed by arousing it was to hear how this woman saw her and wanted to portray her.  
  
“Good girl,” it was Kara’s turn to praise. She grinned as she heard her lover’s faintly annoyed grumble—Cat wasn’t one for giving up power easily—then Cat rolled her backside into Kara’s pelvis, the move achingly sexual, and Kara shuddered hard.  
  
“Paint,” Cat growled again, the sound low and throaty and raw enough to leave Kara shivering and lightheaded.  
  
“Right,” Kara exhaled and pushed to her knees. Cat would have followed suit, but Kara settled a hand on her back with the whispered command, “Stay.” She felt Cat bristle and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Can’t paint if the model keeps moving.”  
  
The reminder earned a soft sigh of surrender and Cat nodded.  
  
Sitting back on her heels, Kara spread both hands on the smooth plane of Cat’s upper back. “I’d start by blocking out your figure in burnt umber.” She began smoothing her hands down sleek muscle and smooth curves, working imaginary paint this way and that as she added more details, explaining the blacks and blues she’d add to the shadows in small dabs, the way she’d blend, the direction of each stroke.  
  
“God, Kara,” Cat hissed through tightly clenched teeth, tiny shivers moving over her skin as she fought the urge to roll over and demand more. It was good, almost painfully so, letting Kara control the pace this way, but also a profound challenge to her very nature.  
  
“Time for the midtones,” Kara whispered near Cat’s ear as she brought her fingers together. “And smaller brushes.” She felt the answering shudder that slid through her lover. “Reds, oranges, browns...sunset colors,” she mused and began adding fresh strokes, smoothing an imaginary flow of paint outward and down. “Following the deep muscles in your back.” She stroked lower. “Your thighs.” She pressed two fingers into tight muscle, digging in with massaging strokes. “Your ass,” Kara teased, purposely mimicking Cat’s term.   
  
Awash in sensation, Cat could barely even think. “You’re an evil woman, Kara Danvers,” she gasped, the words somewhere between a complaint and a compliment.  
  
Kara froze as it abruptly struck her that wasn’t the name she wanted to hear on Cat’s lips. “Zor El,” she whispered as she leaned down to nuzzle her lover’s ear.  
  
“Wha’?” Cat exhaled in confusion.  
  
“Kara Zor El is my real name,” Kara whispered. “My Kryptonese name.” She nipped Cat’s ear then dragged sharp incisors against the lobe. “I want to hear you say it...Kara Zor El,” she growled.  
  
Reaching up and back Cat snagged her fingers around the back of her lover’s head to tug her closer. “Kara Zor El,” she repeated, savoring each syllable. She turned her head enough to peer into blue eyes, caught by the intensity of love and caring glowing there. “It’s beautiful,” she exhaled and used her hold to drag her young lover into a slow, searching kiss. “And I plan on using it a lot, but right now, _Kara Zor El_...” her gaze turned commanding, “...you have a painting to finish...or a lover,” she added on a soft whimper. “Possibly both.”  
  
Unable to contain a broad grin, Kara nodded, then her expression turned more serious and she nibbled on the point of Cat’s chin and shared a fast kiss before pulling back, hands already moving over graceful curves and oulining taut sinew. “Sounds like it’s time to focus on highlights,” she whispered as she traced the sharp rise of Cat’s shoulderblade with the pad of her thumb.  
  
Cat finally openly moaned, fingers clawing into the sheets as she rolled her shoulders and let her forehead drop to the mattress. She was literally shaking with want.  
  
“Red paint tends to bleed through, so when working in reds and golds, it’s best if you build the hightlights in layers...it helps keep that from happening and also gives the painting more depth...particularly if you add more shadows as you’re working.” As she spoke, her fingers moved this way and that, sometimes spreading her ‘brushes’ wider, others rolling her fingers the way she knew how to roll a brush tip to sharpen a line.  
  
“Kara,” Cat gasped, pushing harder into every touch. “Please.”  
  
“Shhh...soon,” Kara soothed. “With every layer of paint, it would get a little lighter...less red, more orange, then gold. And every layer would focus on different rises and hollows...different muscle groups. The color gets lighter, but the sense of depth increases.” She ran her fingers along the vee at the base of Cat’s spine. “I’d add a highlight right here,” she whispered and fluttered her fingers along a ripple of muscle, then slipped them lower without quite making contact with her lover’s most intimate flesh. “Would you let me paint everything?” she murmured, her voice a low rumble as she dropped her other hand to the mattress and stretched out over Cat.  
  
And Cat broke, surging to her knees and up into her lover with a pleading whine.  
  
“I’ve got you,” Kara whispered. Wrapping an arm around the woman beneath her, she spread her hand possessively on Cat’s abdomen, steadying her. “In more ways than one,” she added as she slid her hand lower. She bit down just hard enough to lightly mark a slim shoulder and pressed her hand deep into the valley between firm thighs.  
  
A hard tremor shook Cat as strong fingers finally slicked over her sex and she would have collapsed if not for Kara’s strength. One hand braced on the mattress, she reached up and back with the other, scrabbling for a hold on thick hair.  
  
Kara purposely shook her hold off, refusing to let Cat take control even as bore down with her hips.   
  
Another shudder rattled through Cat as Kara stroked again, strong fingers moving in sharp counterpoint to the slow thrusts. “So close,” she groaned, eyes rolling back in her head. She felt Kara’s body shake almost as hard as her own. As good as it was, she didn’t want to be alone in her pleasure, she wanted Kara with her. “Need you,” she groaned, fingers digging into the mattress as she abruptly twisted, landing on her back. She grabbed for Kara with her arms and hooked her calves around muscular thighs. “Now,” she growled, pulling Kara to her or herself to Kara. It didn’t matter. It only mattered that they touched, bodies naturally aligning and adjusting to each other. Mouths met and mated even they began a slow dance, instinctively falling into an age-old rhythm.  
  
Clinging tightly, they moved together, bodies heaving, skin slicked with sweat, hands scrabbling desperately to touch and caress. As it went on, they both shook, muscles rippling with increasing tension as both of them drew closer to the ultimate pinnacle.  
  
Then Cat let out a soft keening cry, eyes rolling back as she arched into the press of Kara’s body, every muscle straining fiercely as her body desperately sought the pure pleasure that lay just ahead.  
  
“C’mon, love, almost,” Kara whispered raggedly, then found Cat’s mouth in another raw kiss. She tasted Cat’s low moan as the implosion came. A beat, and the thrill of awareness of her lover’s orgasm sent her careening off the cliff only a few moments behind her. “By Rao,” she gasped as Cat collapsed into the mattress and Kara collapsed into Cat. She nosed into the curve of Cat’s shoulder. “You’re amazing,” she sighed, suddenly limp.  
  
“You’re not so bad y’rself,” Cat exhaled, her voice soft and ragged. Smiling, she arched up and pressed a soft kiss onto Kara’s mouth.  
  
A bleary smile pasted on her lips, Kara pushed up enough to peer down into green eyes. “Not that I”m complaining, but wasn’t that supposed to be about you?”  
  
Cat grinned, stretching luxuriously and toying with the hair at the back of Kara’s neck. “Trust me, it was,” she sighed. “It was just more fun with you along for the ride.” She wiggled gently, burrowing into the mattress while still clinging to the body above her. “Have I mentioned how much I love having you on top of me...just heavy enough to feel you everywhere, but floaty enough not to crush.” A cheeky grin snuck through. “Absolutely perfect,” she sighed happily.  
  
“Yes, you are,” Kara agreed, ducking her head to trade a few more lazy kisses, loving the relaxed affection in the aftermath.  
  
Increasingly relaxed as their bodies came down from the high of their lovemaking, they traded more slow kisses and settled into a barely conscious tumble of loosely twined limbs.  
  
“So do I get the job as official portrait artist to the Queen-of-All-Media?” Kara mumbled when she could speak again.  
  
Cat chuckled and laid claim to soft lips. Several kisses later, she nodded, her voice a tired rasp as she answered, “I think so, though I may want to test your skills a bit more to make absolutely certain I have the right candidate.”  
  
Kara grinned at Cat’s sleepy version of her most officious tone. “Mmm, I think that can be arranged,” she mumbled.  
  
The kisses and caresses didn’t stop immediately, but they slowed, fading into soft breathing and sprawled bodies.   
  
“I love you,” Kara exhaled as she felt herself slipping away into sleep.  
  
“I know,” Cat sighed, nosing into her lover’s shoulder as she felt the last of her strength fleeing. “It’s mutual,” she sighed.   
  
After that, they both slid away into dreams, still snuggled close.

* * * * * *

_She was plummeting, the wind rushing past her, the earth coming up fast, terror sucking the very air from her lungs. Death was imminent and unavoidable and_ —  
  
Cat Grant snapped awake, heart a roaring freight train in her chest, entire body trembling violently.  
  
And the first thing she saw was her sleeping lover.  
  
She lurched back, terror momentarily holding her in its grip before she realized where she was and that familiar features were soft in sleep. “Kara,” she exhaled and sat up slowly, moving like something who’d taken more than a few baseball bat blows. Her breathing still ragged, she reached down, gently petting silky hair back from well loved features with the gentlest of strokes. “Just Kara.”  
  
Kara stirred ever so slightly at the delicate touch, but didn’t fully waken or open her eyes, just mumbled, “Love you.” She was asleep again in moments.  
  
Cat peered at the younger woman for a long time. Finally, she leaned down to press a soft kiss to Kara’s forehead before settling back into the blankets, tugging them back up over herself where they’d fallen away. She silently watched Kara sleep for a long time before she finally closed her eyes and slid away again.

End...


End file.
